The present invention relates in general to an interface between a human user and a computerized database system. More particularly the invention is directed to a system and method for graphically specifying data ranges used in defining a query to a database.
The entry and retrieval of data via interactive terminals is now a common practice. Large volumes of data stored on magnetic disks, optical disks, or other contemporary non-volatile storage media, are routinely accessed locally or through networks using terminals or functional equivalent workstations or personal computers. Such prevalent uses of databases has created an environment in which the level of data processing skill processed by an average user is disproportionately low in relation to the complexity of the hardware and software functions available to interact with the database. This is particularly true for relational databases, where the information content is significant yet the query mechanisms for defining the desired information involve esoteric data definitions and groupings. Though the human interface technology for accessing relational database information has progressed beyond the use of structured query language (SQL) statements to the use of query by example (QBE) techniques, there remains a need for further simplification of the interaction.
The use of bars with slide blocks or related markers to select values for parameters such as color, shading or quantity in software programs is common practice. For example, this technique is used in the OS/2 (trademark of IBM Corporation) Extended Edition operating system program, available from IBM Corporation, to define screen colors for a workstation. As such, the approach represents nothing more than a graphically simulated analog value selector. U.S. Pat. No. 4,905.163 teaches in one aspect the relating of bar graph depicted input and output data through specified mathematical formulas. The underlying concept relates to having information provided both in numerical and graphical form.
A representative commercially available relational database is included in the aforementioned OS/2 Extended Edition operating system program available from IBM Corporation as particularly suited for use in a PS/2 (trademark of IBM Corporation) workstation. A representative configuration for such workstation includes a graphics display, a keyboard, a mouse and cabinet resident hard disk drive. A typical workstation would also include communication and networking cards suitable to access extended databases in networks or on host computers.